narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gohan Shiromura
Appearance Gohan's appearance is that of a young, teenage boy. He wears a Chinese outfit, which he keeps ripped constantly, to make it looked better. He has Caucasian skin, spiky red hair and red eyes. Gohan is slightly muscular despite his age, and he has a small scar on the left side of his face. He tends to smile or grin alot, and some people say that brightens the mood around him. Despite being a Shinobi of Konoha, he wears no visible headband. It's revealed however, that he carries it in his pocket. Personality Gohan is a positive young boy who merely loves a challenge. He loves to fight, something which is frowned upon by Yumi, and considers it his hobby. He prefer's to fight strong enemies, but he states he can get a feel for someones level of chakra (hinting that he is a Sensor Type Shinobi) and will not recklessly challenge and opponent he knows he can't beat. He has a sense of loyalty, and is loyal to his commander though this doesn't stop him from pestering him. Despite his loyalty, he will not hesitate to turn on the Spetsnaz for the sake of Michiyo, passing along information and such. He doesn't not use honorifics when addressing anyone, even his commander, saying that they aren't his style. Gohan get's along fairly well with Yumi and Okita, even though the former frowns upon his battle loving personality, while Okita approves of it. He is frequently seen training with Okita, being one of the few who can keep up with the mans speed. He also seems to care for his comrades and considers them his siblings, due to his lack of any family at all. Gohan shows no fear when in battle, and will fight anyone he can (unless he knows he can't win). He respects worthy opponents, alive or deceased, shown when he went to lay a wreath of flowers on Chiaki Tenno's grave. When he fights, he tries to get as much "fun" as he can out of his opponent. Gohan spends his free time either training, or reading. History (in progress) Synopsis *Bloody Lightning: Gohan vs Chikai *Fox and the Phoenix: Leader's Confront! *Retaliation: Earthly Justice Powers and Abilities Due to his constant seeking of opponents to battle, Gohan becomes stronger alot quicker than others. He gains power through hard work, and improves rapidly, similar to Rock Lee. However, despite this, he is also called a Genius. He has in his arsenal multiple jutsu of his own creation and can use them consecutively without tiring. He also has the ability to sense other's chakras, which is how he finds strong opponents to battles. Taijutsu One of Gohan's greatest skills in his Taijutsu, and many of his techniques are Taijutsu moves. His skill in Taijutsu easily surpasses his partner Yumi's, and he combines his Taijutsu skill with his Lightning Release Chakra nature to enhance his speed and make his blows more powerful. He has great strength, even when using his own raw power, he can lift opponents larger than him and throw them. Elemental Ninjutsu Gohan has an affinity for lightning Release techniques and uses the lightning to augment his abilities, similar to the Rakaige A's Lightning Release Armor. Gohan's skill with Lightning Release is considerable, and it seems to be really easy on his body, do to that fact that they do not strain him. He can use lightning release to increase weapon sharpness. He also can use Wind Release techniques and uses it's cutting nature to increase his lightning release techniques. Trivia * If Gohan had a Databook page, it would say: ** Gohan's hobbies are training and reading. ** Gohan wishes to battle anyone strong ** Gohan's favorites foods are Gohan and Manjū . His least favorites are ramen and steak . ** Gohan has completed an unknown amount of official missions. ** Gohan's favorite word is "lightning" (雷光, Raikou). *His theme is Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch Category:Spetsnaz S.E. members Category:Jonin